


I Sit In The Lap Of Gods

by Anne_Hathagay



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: All The Queen References, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Rare Pairings, Song Fic In The Lap Of the Gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Hathagay/pseuds/Anne_Hathagay
Summary: What if in an alternate time line or universe or what ever Nina survived and none of murders happened because the cops caught Tyler’s killer and also Will attempted to force herself onto Emma and now she’s scared of sex title loosely based on in the lap of the gods by Queen
Relationships: Emma Duval/Brooke Maddox/Nina Patterson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	I Sit In The Lap Of Gods

Chapter 1

Nina's hand began snake down towards the waistband of Emma’s jeans before Emma pulled away looking embarrassed. She looks at her lovingly “it’s okay baby we can go as fast or as slow as you want.” Nina take Emma’s hand in hers and strokes her thumb over the top of it

“I’m sorry” she cried collapsing into Ninas arms Nina began stroking Emma’s back

“You’ve nothing to be sorry about. Look at me.” She said kindly in a soft tone of voice. “Brooke and I, we love you and even if you need all the time in the world we would wait for you.”

“Thank you. I really do sit in the lap of the god.” She climbed of Nina’s bed and went over to her book shelf and began flipping through her record collection flipped through before pulling one out she lifted up the needle and put the record on the turntable before putting the needle at the right point on the record before the needle dropped 

Leave it in the lap of the gods

I live my life for you  
Think all my thoughts with you and only you  
Anything you ask I do, for you  
I touch your lips with mine  
But in the end  
I leave it to the lords  
Leave it in the lap of the gods  
What more can I do?

Leave it in the lap of the gods  
I leave it to you  
Leave it in the lap of the gods  
Leave it in the lap of the gods  
I want you to  
Leave it in the lap of the gods  
Leave it in the lap of the gods  
Leave it in the lap of the gods

Lap of the gods  
Lap of the gods  
Lap of the gods  
Lap of the gods  
Lap of the gods  
Lap of the gods  
Lap of the gods

(If you guys want you can listen to it but it’s not compulsory.)

Then Emma pressed a loving kiss and walked out to her car as soon as she walked out of the door her phone rang.

“Hey sweetie”

“Hey” Nina said down the phone “you forgot your jacket”

“Shit” Emma cursed “I’ll be right back to get it” she slipped her phone back into her jeans pocket and knocked on the door Nina's mother answered the door “hi Mrs Patterson I forgot my jacket Nina has it can I just run and get it”

“Sure come in and while your up there tell Nina her dinner is ready”

“I will Mrs Patterson.” 

“Nina,” Emma said, rapping her knuckles against the door, “I need my jacket and your mom says your dinner is ready.”

The door opens and she walks in she spots her jacket sitting on Nina’s bed the s she hears a soft moan coming from the bathroom and then second moan she grabbed her jacket and darts out of the room closing the door softly behind her she ran back down the stairs and out of the front door she sat in her car and then turned to see Nina sat in the front seat “Nina what are you doing here” Emma said nonchalant putting on her seat belt

“We’re going to Brooke house her dads out of town and she has a bunch of beers so we’re going there”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments Kudos and stay safe from the coronavirus


End file.
